


Majins Never Cry

by PrincessVenuschan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil May Cry Fusion, Erasa and Videl are sisters, F/F, F/M, Female Son Gohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: Years ago, Videl’s mother, a powerful demon known by the name of Miguel, died, and Videl never knew how or why.As the seal on the Demon Realm weakens, Videl takes it upon herself to fight the hordes of darkness, discover more about her mother and the circumstances behind her death, and maybe win Chi-Chi's approval of her relationship with her daughter Gohan.





	Majins Never Cry

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Chi-Chi said sternly, pointing at her daughter Gohan, who was wearing a green tracksuit while Chi-Chi was holding a tattered orange gi. “You’re lucky this was the only thing that took any damage!”

 

"But I couldn't just leave those people! I wanna be a great scholar, I really do, but... I'm sorry, I'd never be able to live with myself if I knew I could save someone!" Gohan exclaimed, sitting on the kitchen counter. She'd cut her hair short recently, with it only going to the back of her shoulders, the front spiked up a bit, but it was otherwise not near as spiky as her father's. 

 

Chi-Chi sighed in response. "I'm starting to think Videl's rubbing off on you. Look, I don't mind if you're... Into girls. i just don't approve of Videl." Almost as if to illustrate her point, Videl came through the door, wearing her usual red top with a devil face mark on the chest, black pants and boots, along with a red longcoat that she took off an put on the nearby coat hangar. She always found she looked better in dark clothes. 

 

"Relax, she's a Saiyan right? She's fine." Videl remarked, sitting at the kitchen table. "You're worrying too much. Besides, Goku's fine with it." She turned towards Goku and gave him a grin. “Right? So I don’t know what _your_  problem is, Chi-Chi.”

 

Before Goku, who was also sitting at the table, could even speak, Chi-Chi turned towards him and yelled, "Don't even start! Goku! You just want Gohan to have a girlfriend you can fight!" She put her hands on her hips, leaning towards Goku. “Don’t even try to tell me otherwise!”

 

Goku sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his head, which was as good as a confession. "I mean, they seem happy together!" He said. “Her being strong is just a bonus!”

 

Videl smirked mischievously, turning towards Goku again. "She's just mad I was Gohan's first kiss..." She said slyly, tilting her head to avoid a rolling pin being thrown at her. “Remind me, how did you end up marrying this witch, Goku?” Videl asked, shrugging her shoulders.

 

"SEE WHAT I MEAN, SHE'S A BAD INFLUENCE GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed as she tossed a ladle at Videl. Videl only sighed as she grabbed it out of the air before it hit her face. She set it down on the table, since no doubt she’d probably need to use it later. 

 

 

Videl sighed, shaking her head. "Sure it isn't jealousy? I could make some room for you tonight, Chi-Chi... Honestly, you seem like you could really use it, you seem even crankier than usual.” Videl observed. “And that’s saying something. Considering you’re always cranky.”

 

 

Chi-Chi's face was almost red with anger at this point. She reached into the kitchen drawer, grabbing a kitchen knife and throwing it at Videl. Videl didn't lose her smirk even though Chi-Chi had thrown it with enough force for it to be embedded into her chest. "So I take that as a no?" She replied casually.

 

Gohan winced, feeling very thankful that the Saiya-Watch on the counter started beeping. Her expression changed from meek to determined as she put it on. "Would you look at that, the Great Saiyagirl is needed!" She exclaimed. "And with the press of a button, the meek, mild-mannered Son Gohan becomes..." She narrated, pausing for dramatic effect as her outfit changed to a red helmet with a black screen that covered her eyes, a red cape, green gi with a black bodysuit worn underneath, and white gloves and boots. "THE GREAT SAIYAGIRL!" She exclaimed dramatically. She waved to her parents, running out the door and flying off, Videl following.

 

Chi-Chi growled, "Goku, what do you see in her besides her power, I swear, right now she's probably-" She stopped, seeing Goku had a serious expression on his face. That was never a good sign. She had learned over the years that that expression meant there was either going to be trouble, or that there was trouble already.

 

"I just felt a really powerful, dark energy from the direction Gohan's headed. If it encounters Gohan... Sorry Chi-Chi, looks like I'm not doing any farm work today, if Gohan runs into this energy, she's not gonna stand a chance!" He said, putting his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, warping directly to the source of the energy. 

 

Chi-Chi sat down at the table. The way he had said it sounded so serious, like Gohan’s life was truly in danger. “Please be safe, Gohan... I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my precious little girl...” She whispered to herself. She turned towards a photo on the wall. Gohan, right after the Cell Games as a Super Saiyan. “Wait a minute...” She said to herself as she realized something. Videl didn’t return her knife. “That _bitch..._ ”

 

Goku appeared somewhere near Capsule Corp, the energy dark and overwhelming, but its owner nowhere to be seen, but the sky was dark here, and there was already some damage to the city. "Strange... They should be here..." He turned to see Videl and Gohan land... That's when he felt something move, something hostile. The minute he did, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, intercepting an attack headed for Gohan with a kick. 

 

Goku's eyes widened when he had a chance to closely look at the attacker. A girl, a bit older than Videl. Her eyes were blue, similar to Videl's. While their hair was a light blonde, it seemed to be black at the roots. Their outfit was deceptively simple, a blue tank top with a matching long coat, and black pants and boots. 

 

She planted her feet on the ground as she was sent back by Goku's kick, hand on the hilt of a sword, a katana, she kept at her side. Once she stopped, she smiled, turning towards Gohan. "So you need your father to come save you..." She turned towards Goku. "I'm surprised you showed up... Your daughter is an embarassment to your kind, she's far too meek and soft. And you Videl... My foolish sister. When will you grow up?"

 

Goku smiled. "So you're Videl's sister? Your energies _are_  similar, so I'm not too surprised." Gohan removed her Saiyagirl helmet, closing her eyes, focusing. Her dad was right, their energies were similar. Except Erasa's felt more violent and demonic, while Videl's felt more gentle, more human. She just barely noticed a glowing blue energy sword flying towards her, cutting her cheek as she got out of the way.

 

Goku glared at Erasa, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. "Why are you going out of your way to hurt Gohan? If you want someone to fight, then fight me!" Goku stood firm, sparks of electricity around him as he leaned towards Erasa, ready to fight.

 

Erasa ran a hand through her hair, other hand on the hilt of her blade. "Just look at her... It’s like I said, she's an embarassment to your race!"

 

Gohan took a deep breath. "I just don't enjoy fighting like my dad does." Her hair spiked up a bit more in the front, as a bluish-white aura radiated from her. "But that doesn't mean I won't fight!" Videl put her arm in front of her, causing Gohan to stop powering up as Videl walked towards Erasa.

 

"So sis, it's been years since you up and vanished... Everyone thought you died with mom." Videl quipped casually. 

 

Erasa turned, giving a small smile. "Well, you knew better, didn't you? You don’t sound like you were too worried about me... Good, because quite frankly, I’d feel insulted if you were.” 

 

Videl put a hand to the hilt of her own blade. "Well, as nice as it'd be to catch up, not too happy you tried to hurt my girlfriend." Erasa put a hand to the hilt of her own blade. 

 

Both lunged forwards, their weapons meeting each other between them. "We used to playfight all the time with toy swords, this'll be just like old times!" Videl said with a grin.

 

Erasa didn't seem to share the sentiment, snapping back, "You really haven't changed, have you, dear sister? This isn't exactly a game, you know..." Videl smirked, Erasa jumping back a bit, swinging the scabbard she held in her other hand into Videl's stomach, sending her flying and crashing through the wall of Capsule Corporation, landing in the Gravity Room.

 

Videl winced as she got up. "If anyone asks, it wasn't me." Erasa came through the hole seconds later, Videl swinging upwards at the scabbard and sending it tumbling through the air. Erasa scowled, rapidly clashing blades with Videl as the scabbard hit the control panel.

 

 _"Hello. You have selected to redo your previous routine with the following settings. Gravity: 500 times"_   A robotic voice called out. Erasa and Videl both found themselves on the floor, unable to move. _"Remote shutoff engaged."_ Gravity in the room returned to normal as the two stood up. Videl stayed kneeling as Erasa got up, picking up the scabbard of her blade.

 

"ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Came a scream from outside of the room. Videl got up, dusting off the remaining debris from her crashing through the wall.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that Bulma. My sister and I were just having a little disagreement, that's all." Videl said sheepishly, rubbing the back of head. “Just ignore the cuts and slash marks on the walls.” 

 

Erasa sheathed her blade, remaining calm. "It's a wall, don't you have people to fix that?" She quipped. “Seems like a minor inconcenience to someone as affluent as the heir to Capsule Corp.”

 

Bulma stomped over towards Erasa, grabbing her by the shirt collar. "Doesn't give you the right to bust through my walls whenever you feel like it! Even Videl isn't rude enough to do that! On purpose anyways... Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, or was she like Hercule and completely full of herself?" Videl looked like she was about to say something, but then she felt Erasa's ki rising, and saw her fist clench and shake.

 

A dark blue glow cloaked Erasa as her eyes started to glow red. "Don't you _dare_  speak of her that way!" She yelled angrily, swinging her blade rapidly and sheathing it, the area around Bulma's arm darkening for just a brief moment. Bulma's pupils shrank as she felt a very sharp pain in her arm. She turned her head, watching in horror as her entire right arm fell off her body with a sharp flash, blood spraying from where it was once attached to her. She held her right shoulder with her remaining arm, screaming in agony as she collapsed to her knees, watching as more flashes reduced her arm to a fine red mist.

 

"Mom, what's wrong?!" came the voice of Trunks, who was greeted with the sight of his mother, in tears, her right arm several feet away from her. “MOM!” He screamed at the horriric sight, flying over to her side. “W-what happened here?! Where’s your arm?!” 

 

Videl scowled, stomping her foot and clenching her fist. "Erasa, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! There was no reason to do that!" She exclaimed, partially in disbelief that the sister she grew up with was capable of doing what she just did. "Erasa! Answer me! Bulma did nothing to deserve that!”

 

Erasa turned her back to Videl, only giving her a backwards glance as a chaotic swirling energy manifested in front of her. "You better learn to start taking things more seriously... You keep holding yourself back, you won't even be able to protect yourself, let alone anyone else you may care about," she said, walking into the energy, both it and her vanishing. 

 

Videl shook her head sadly, looking away from Bulma. "Sis... Why?" She turned away from Trunks, knowing he’d just figured out what had happened. “Trunks... I’m so sorry... I never thought my sister could do something like that.” She said reassuringly, or at least, as reassuringly as she could muster at the moment.

 

She hardly noticed when Goku arrived using Instant Transmission, or his subsequent leaving and return. "Bulma! I brought Senzu Beans, quick, eat up!" He exclaimed, finally getting Videl's attention. She watched Bulma eat the healing bean hopefully, only to see the black lightning that occassionally came out along with the blood from the wound. 

 

Bulma finished chewing and swallowed the Senzu, the black lightning and the noticeable lack of effect catching Goku's attention. "Damn it, the Senzu's not working! Whatever energy they put into doing this, it's not letting it heal!" He exclaimed, sensing the demonic energy accompanying the black lightning. "I don't think even Dende or Kibito could heal this... That's some abusrdly powerful energy. Whoever did this must've really wanted this to stick..." 

 

Videl stayed silent the whole time. She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. "Erasa... What's gotten into you? You were never like this..." She said to herself, shaking her head as Gohan arrived. “I don’t understand... Everyone went on about how you were the well-behaved one... How could you do this to someone?”

 

Later that night, Videl and Gohan decided to stay at Capsule Corp, and  were currently on a couch they moved into Bulma's lab. It did _not_  take long for Bulma to start trying to make a replacement for her arm, though as she was, she needed assistance, which Gohan and Videl were happy to provide. "Once I make this one, I can get to work on making more myself, just in case." She explained, Gohan holding her to keep her balanced. "But for now? Hope you two are ready for an all-nighter." Videl only gave her usual sly smile. Knowing Bulma, whatever extra features she had planned were gonna be something special...

 

 


End file.
